


Bite Me While I Taste Your Fingertips

by SereneCalamity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Draco loves it when Harry takes over.





	Bite Me While I Taste Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> So just something short and smutty about these boys. God, I adore them.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title comes from Talking Body by Tove Lo.

" _That_  was close," Harry Potter hummed out with a wince on his face as he stepped into his house.

" _Too_  close," Draco Malfoy grumbled out, not sounding very happy at all. Harry could understand that, because it had been  _his_  fault that things had gotten as messy as they had. They were only meant to be out on a surveillance mission in the Muggle world, because they'd received a tip off that a wizard, Marty Pan, had been stealing Muggle children from orphanages and then using them. They didn't know what for and they didn't even know if it was true, but they had been sent out to find out.

Turned out that he had been trying to perfect some everlasting youth potion, which required the heart of the innocent and untouched by magic.

Harry wasn't good at restraining himself when it came to orphaned children who were being taken advantage of, it hit too close to home.

And so as soon as he had realized what was happening—and the fact that the  _owners_  of the orphanages were the ones that were selling the children to Pan, even though they didn't know what for—then he had run in without consulting his  _partner_. Fortunately—or more correctly,  _annoyingly_ —Draco was used to this, and he was pretty good and knowing what Harry's general plan would be. So he had quickly sent a message back to Theodore Nott, their supervisor, and had then run in after the dark haired man.

The mess was all still being cleaned up, given the Muggle children had seen the magic that had been performed by Pan, and then in Harry and Draco's take down of Pan, but Theo had told them to take the night off, to get a good sleep and they would debrief tomorrow.

Draco was pretty sure that if it was just  _him_  with some other partner who  _wasn't_  the  _Chosen One_ , then they would have been forced back to debrief that night, but there were bonuses to be paired with Harry, who had taken down Voldemort all those years ago.

Hell, there were a  _lot_  of bonuses.

It just meant that he had to get used to saving Harry's ass from problems that could have been prevented if they had just worked together. Most of the time it was okay, Harry wasn't quite as reckless as he had been when they had first been put together, right out of Auror training, and Draco credited most of that to himself. Ron Weasley still stood by the fact that it was  _him_  who had talked Harry into being a bit calmer and more of a team player, but Draco knew for a fact he was wrong, because if he had been at Harry's side in his hunt for the horcrux's, he wouldn't have got himself into  _half_  that trouble.

Admittedly, there was the small detail of the fact he and Harry hated each other through their time at Hogwarts and the war, but that was something that they had gotten over.

It had taken a lot, but they had accepted things that they couldn't change in the past, and decided to move on.

"I'm sorry," Harry was suddenly right in front of Draco, snapping him out of his thoughts. Draco let out a long suffering sigh and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, which was getting a little long again. He should probably get a haircut, but Harry had made it very clear that he liked it longer. He was going to have to get it cut soon, though, because Ginny Weasley and her girlfriend—who also happened to be Draco's cousin, Luna Lovegood—were threatening to attack him with braids the next time they went around for dinner and a few drinks, but for now, he would leave it.

"I'm used to it," Draco arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend of three years.

"I know," Harry wrinkled his nose and looked a little rueful. Draco couldn't help but grin and lean in to kiss Harry firmly on the mouth. They were both still so young, only twenty-five, but it felt as though with the life that they had lead, they should be well into their forties. Sometimes Draco wished that they had had a normal upbringing, like the teenagers now, who knew that they were safe from Voldemort, but it was their experiences that had shaped into who they were now, and brought them together. And it was because of everything that they had gone through, separately and together, that meant that Draco wasn't quite as uptight as before, and so a mission that had gone pretty much right off the rails, didn't work him up as much as it would have if he hadn't been through the things he had.

Harry kissed Draco back.

They'd both flicked their wands over themselves in a cleaning charm, so they weren't quite as sweaty as they had been after they had charged into Pan's basement to save the children and stop the wizard. Both of them still needed showers, the cleaning charm wasn't good for a proper deep clean, but right now—

"You're always so good to me," Harry murmured, nibbling on Draco's lower lip. "Even when I fucking run off and don't say anything." Draco let out a huff of laughter that warmed Harry's cheeks and rolled his eyes a little, although he was mainly distracted with the way Harry's teeth were working over his lip.

"I've always got your back, and I know you've always got mine," Draco managed to say before Harry's hands were clenching the blondes robes and giving them a tug. Draco willingly let Harry turn them around and walk Draco backwards towards their bedroom. The place was huge, and given how little they actually spent here because of their work schedule, it was hard to keep the place looking lived in. But their bedroom always felt like  _them_ , and it was warm and a bit messy and Draco always felt calm whenever they were both there. Neither of them bothered to turn on the light, but there was light from the moon shining through the high windows that ran along the top of the walls, and the light from the hallway.

Draco let out a low moan as Harry's hands slid into his robe, pushing it off his shoulders so that it puddled onto the ground. Their lips came together in a messy kiss, one with a lot more intent than the brief one in the hallway, and Harry started working at the buttons of Draco's slacks, pushing them down along with his briefs and then pulled back so that he could pull Draco's jersey and shirt over his head and toss them away. Once Draco was naked, Harry pushed him back so that he landed with a bounce on his ass.

Harry was still full dressed, and his hair was a mess—which was pretty standard—and his glasses had been knocked crooked by their kisses. Harry took them off, putting them down on the top of their set of drawers. He moved to the end of the bed, between Draco's knees and raked his eyes over Draco's pale body. Draco felt heat prickle over his skin, and he could see the shift on Harry's face, from something heated to something a lot more focused.

Draco felt arousal curl in the pit of his stomach, warmth spreading through his body. Harry drifted his fingers over Draco's left knee, nails scratching lightly at his skin, making the blonde tingle.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Draco's stomach, beside his bellybutton, not as low as Draco wished, and then he let his tongue flick out over the small patch of skin before he let his lips shift to the dip of his belly button and his tongue wet the skin there as well. Draco felt a shudder run through his body, and he knew that Harry felt it as well he heard a low chuckle from where he was bent forward.

"Harry," Draco's breathing hitched as Harry's tongue slipped down, dampening the skin underneath the head of Draco's hard cock, and he felt some of his lovers precome swipe against his cheek as he moved.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Harry's voice was sweet and thick, like honey, spreading over Draco slowly, covering every inch of his body and making him feel heavy but weightless, all at the same time as he straightened up. Harry's hand reached up and his fingertips brushed against Draco's mouth, and Draco opened automatically, parting his lips and eagerly sucking Harry's fingers as he slowly pushed them in. The skin of Harry's fingers was rough against the soft padding of Draco's tongue, from the years of hard work that he had gone through, of the hours of physical work that he had put in, both at Hogwarts and then after, through Auror training and then actual work as an Auror, up until the point they were at now.

Draco loved it.

He loved how firm Harry's body now was, from all of their training and from the life they lead.

He loved the slowly deepening lines around Harry's mouth and eyes, from the worry and the laughter in his life.

He loved the familiarity in Harry's eyes, which was warm and loving, that was just for him and the life they shared together now.

Harry pressed his fingers further into Draco's mouth, quickly drawing Draco back to the present, as the two fingers smoothed over his tongue and then twisted around to touch the roof of his mouth. Draco's throat worked as he swallowed awkwardly around the fingers that were pressing against the ridges of his palate, gently massaging it in a promise of what was to come, making Draco's mouth water.

"Suck on them," Harry softly directed and Draco had no problem closing his lips around Harry's fingers once again, sucking on them noisily, wetting them with his tongue until Harry was happy and pulled them out. He didn't pull them  _all_  the way out straight away, though, resting on Draco's lower lip for a moment before dragging them out slowly, a string of spit connecting his fingers and Draco's mouth for a long beat before it broke and fell against Draco's chin.

Harry stretched forward and licked it up.

Draco groaned at the contact, his head beginning to tip backwards, and then in frustration as Harry pulled away without giving him a kiss.

"It's okay, baby," Harry whispered, leaning back down to bite lightly at Draco's neck, leaving a few red marks over his pale skin that was practically glowing in the moonlight that was falling through the window just beside them. "You know I'll look after you, just like how you looked after me," he murmured, his words breathed into Draco's collarbone as his fingers pressed into his mouth again. This time, they were a lot firmer, with a steady rhythm, fucking into Draco's mouth in the way that Harry's cock had done on so many times before, as he bit his way across the left side of Draco's collarbone.

Draco was squirming underneath Harry, careful not to thrust upward because he knew that's not what Harry wanted him to do. Harry wanted him to be as still as possible, he wanted him to lay back on the bed and  _stay still_.

And he wanted to be good for Harry.

When Harry's fingers were suddenly pulled from Draco's mouth, he wasn't quite sure what to expect to happen, but then he felt the damp fingers suddenly pressing between his legs, behind his balls, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a long groan. He shifted his thighs even further apart, ignoring the slight protest from his hips, trying to open them up further to make it easier for Harry. Harry didn't say anything as he continued to suck on a spot at the hollow of Draco's throat, but his fingers followed the split of Draco's ass until they were pressed against the little furled hole.

As the tip of one finger pressed inside Draco, Draco let out a long, relieved sigh. The pressure that was spreading through him was familiar and pleasant, and there was barely any sting. Harry's tongue against his throat and his finger slowly sliding inside Draco was making the blonde's breathing uneven, and it was a physical struggle to stop himself from rocking down on Harry's finger.

Draco felt the press of the second finger, still a little damp from his spit, but not enough to make it an easy slide. Harry pressed just the tip inside, before taking them both out and gently rubbing at the rim and then straightening up. He whispered a spell under his breath, a few words that Draco knew was both a cleaning spell and a lubricating one, and then both fingers were returning and Draco's let out a whine as two fingers stretched him, pushing in slowly.

"Harry..." Draco breathed out. Harry gave him a small smile, dark eyes glittering behind the flop of hair that was falling over his forehead. Draco's whole body felt as though it had been set on fire. Gone was that heavy, loose-limbed feeling when Harry had been kissing and licking him, making him want to sink into the mattress and drag his lover down with him. Now it felt as though every nerve in his body was singing and reaching out for Harry, just wanting more inside him. He wanted Harry undressed and naked and on top of him.

Harry began thrusting his two fingers into Draco, shallow and slow, and Draco felt his cock twitch and a drop of cum smear against his stomach. Harry's fingers started pressing in deeper, and then he turned them over, curling them upwards, and they were pressing right against Draco's sweet spot and there was no way he could stay still, unless Harry cast an Immobulus over him.

His back arched and hips jutted forward and he let out another whine.

"That's right, baby," Harry murmured. "Does it feel good?" Draco  _tried_  to say yes, but it came out garbled as the pressure against his prostate increased, Harry purposefully rubbing the pads of the two fingers against the little bundle of nerves buried inside him. He kept on going, and Draco's back was aching from how it seemed to be permanently arched, his hips pressing downwards toward Harry's hands and yet twitching as they tried to get away from the incredible pleasure. Harry added another finger and Draco felt his cock jump, the slight burn of the entrance making him whimper and struggle, and he was glad that Harry wasn't forcing him to be still like he sometimes did, because his legs were shaking and his fingers kept jumping off the bed in their urgency to get to Harry.

"H- _Harry_ ," Draco managed to get out, his legs coming up, feet finding purchase on the edge of the bed.

"You're doing so well for me, sweetheart," Harry whispered against Draco, letting his tongue flick out, tasting the salty sweat on the blondes skin. "You can hold out just a little bit longer, right?" Draco gritted his teeth together, his cock throbbing, his balls drawn up so tight to his body that it really wasn't going to take much to completely tip him over the edge and spiral into an explosive orgasm. Harry raised an eyebrow when Draco didn't respond, and he pulled back, giving Draco a look. "You  _can_  hold out for me...Right?" Harry drawled and Draco let out a harsh breath through his nose before managing to jerk his head in a nod, and a pleased smile spread across Harry's face, which was worth the aching that Draco was feeling through his entire body.

Harry straightened up, pulling his fingers out of Draco with a slick sound that made Draco shiver, and then with a flick of his wrist, his clothes were gone and he was  _finally_  naked, and he crawled onto the bed on top of Draco, shoving the blonde a little further up the bed to make room for himself between Draco's thighs. He slid his thighs apart as well, so that Draco's ass was all but resting on them and then leaned forward to give Draco a soft, sweet kiss, which would have felt completely innocent if their cocks weren't millimeters apart. Harry moved his hips again, his hard cock grinding up against Draco's, and he let out a breathy moan as he bit at Draco's ear. Harry licked under the blondes ear, nuzzling his nose against it, his hot breath against his skin sending another flood of goosebumps over him.

"You're always so fucking perfect, Draco," Harry murmured, continuing to grind his hips against Draco's, the slide of them together slick with precome and lube from where Harry had wiped his fingers off. "You've always got my back, when we're out there. I always know that you're going to keep me safe, look after me, make sure that I get home...Get home to this, to you, to us." Shudders were wracking Draco's body every time Harry cock rubbed against his, and his eyes rolled back into his head at Harry's words, as they washed over him. Harry's lips bit into the tight chords of Draco's neck, sucking hard, hard enough that there would be a purplish-blue mark there tomorrow, for the whole world to see.

Once Harry was satisfied with the mark that he had left, he pulled away from Draco completely, sitting back on his haunches, and Draco couldn't swallow back the whimper that left his lips at the loss of weight and body heat. Harry gave him a small smile stroking his fingers up and down Draco's thighs, and Draco's cock twitched as Harry's hands got closer and closer to his cock.

"I'm going to fuck you, Draco," Harry whispered as he pushed Draco's thighs apart, so far apart that there was a burn in his joints. Harry's fingertips were feather light over Draco's hips, before one hand moved from pressing apart his thighs, and stroked the seam of Draco's balls.

"Shit..." Draco whimpered out. "Shit, Harry..." Harry gave him a small smile before his finger dropped lower, barely touching his balls at all, although his palm curved against them briefly, before they dropped down to Draco's hole, which was stretched and wet, from the spit and lube. Draco whimpered again, and he couldn't help but jerk as Harry fingers touched the sensitive rim. Harry's eyes were glittering green as two fingers edged into him slowly, and he tugged at the rim from the outside, the tips rubbing inside his walls and his eyes getting even darker at Draco's sounds. Harry slid a third finger inside, just the tip, not giving Draco anywhere near what he wanted, but definitely more than he needed, because if Harry just gave him the word, then Draco could go tumbling over the edge right now.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Harry asked gently.

" _Yes_ ," Draco breathed out through gritted teeth. Harry smiled at him, pulling his fingers back out so that he could brace his elbows on either side of Draco's head and nuzzled his nose against the side of Draco's face as his ass tensed and he began pushing forward. Draco could feel the blunt head of Harry's cock pressing against his ass, and his eyes closed. Harry's face was pressed against the side of his neck, his breathing hot against his shoulder, and his mouth was obviously open because Draco could feel teeth pressing against his skin. Harry slowly pressed inside of him and Draco's body tensed at the intrusion before it calmed almost immediately, taking Harry in as though he was born to accommodate him.

"Shit," Harry whispered. "Shit, you always feel so good." Draco whimpered at the praise. "Always feel amazing. So tight and wet." Draco moaned and his hands came up to clench Harry's shoulders, his nails biting into the skin. Harry pushed in again, and the ring of muscles in Draco's rim relaxed to take him all the way in, and Harry slid completely inside Draco, buried the heat in his tight heat, and both of their bodies tensed at the sensations that were rolling through them.

But Harry didn't stop moving for long. He lifted himself back up, braced on his elbows so that his face was hovering over Draco's, and he slowly pulled out before pushing his cock all the way back in and making Draco shiver and moan. Harry set a steady pace, picking up speed, and Draco couldn't stop moaning.

"HarryHarry _Harry_..." Draco repeated and Harry leaned down to capture his mouth in a messy kiss. There was too much tongue and saliva, but neither of them cared, Harry's movements becoming jerky the closer they both got to their orgasm. Draco looped his arms tightly around Harry's neck, and one of his legs twined around Harry's, making it harder for him to move but wanting to keep him as close as humanly possible. Draco's cock was jerking between their bodies, and Harry managed to get a hand between their stomachs and wrap around it.

Draco wasn't sure which one of them came first, but he was pleasantly sticky between his legs and all over his stomach when the pair of them both managed to get the energy to roll apart, still breathing heavily.

"Shit," Draco breathed out, staring up at the dark ceiling.

"Yeah," Harry's voice was sleepy and contented. He rolled over, throwing his arm and a leg over Draco's body, resuming his usual sleeping-octopus position.

"We should probably shower," Draco pointed out, although his eyes were already closing.

"Probably," Harry agreed, although his whole body was practically melting into Draco's with how relaxed he was right now. Draco couldn't help but smile, turning his head to the side to press a soft kiss against the scar on Harry's forehead and then closed his own eyes.

They were both asleep within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
